<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Symphony of Destruction by dumbsbian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621268">Symphony of Destruction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian'>dumbsbian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Beheading, F/F, Loss, Lots of killing, Murder, You are dead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcina gets her revenge on the villagers that killed her beloved Y/n.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s), Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Symphony of Destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>There were times when your mortality was painstakingly clear to Alcina. If you were hurt, it lasted much longer than it would have if you were like her. You had to be careful, Alcina had learned to be careful with you. Somewhere along the line, she had come to the conclusion that she could not go on without you. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Girls, do you know if Y/n has returned from her trip out yet?” Alcina asked as she joined her daughters in the dining hall for dinner. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No mother, we have not seen her,” Daniela answered. Alcina frowned at this and sat back for a moment. It was not like you to wander around the village by yourself. The villagers were not exactly fond of your existence, they saw you as a traitor. There had once been a time when you were one of them, just a young girl traded by her father to release the debt he owed to Lady Dimitrescu. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alcina sat nervously through the dinner with her daughters. Just as she was getting ready to go back into the village to look for you, there was a knock at the front door. Alcina rushed over to open the door and gasped when she saw your headless and lifeless body in an undignified heap at the front door. She kneeled down in front of your body and picked it up to bring inside. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mother,” Daniela said quietly as Alcina carried you upstairs. She had never seen such a look in her mother’s eyes before. The woman was saddened by your passing and her anger was growing by the second. Alcina left you in your quarters, tucked safely away in your bed as if mattered anymore. She returned back downstairs, moving quickly with a purpose. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They will pay for what they have done to her. Every last one of them, the streets will run red with their viscera,” Alcina said coldly. She turned to Daniela and smiled sinisterly. Alcina was not above letting her daughters have a little fun with the staff or intruders, but she had never released them freely on the villagers before. These people did not deserve her protection anymore, she wouldn’t rest until every single one of them paid for their crimes. “If you wish to come, I will not stop you. Do your worst, let their souls cry out for the mercy of a quick death.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Daniela accompanied her mother to the village. The two of them had the cover of darkness for the majority of their journey. Obviously, some retaliation was to be expected because they had torches lighting up the town square. Alcina did not start there though, she tore through every house and farm on her way there. Daniela found it difficult to keep up with the carnage that her mother was causing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After the inhabitants of the homes were killed, Alcina burned everything to the ground. Everyone who figured out what the two women were doing moved to the town square. Alcina sent Daniela around to the other side of the town square to burn that all down as well. Everybody who had made it to the other side was trapped by a wall of flames surrounding them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Which one of you pathetic, sniveling pieces of shit killed my beloved Y/n?” Alcina asked the group. Alcina walked towards the centerpiece of the town square and grabbed the spike with your head on it. “She was one of you. You turned your backs to her, sent her to her death, and then had the audacity to punish her for finding sanctuary in her situation.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“She was not one of us. She stopped being one of us the day that she decided to love a monster like you!” one of the villagers shouted. Alcina reached out and grabbed his face as she lifted him so they were eye level. Immediately, she recognized him as the man who had brought you to her. The man that you had told her was your father. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Was you who put her head on the spike or did you dump her body on my porch?” Alcina asked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It had to be done,” he said and Alcina squeezed until his jaw snapped in half from the pressure. He screamed out in pain as Alcina dropped him onto the ground. Near where the man had once been, Alcina watched as a family watched in horror. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Please don’t, he didn’t know what he was doing!” a woman cried out. Alcina didn’t listen to her and stomped in his head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“He knew what he was doing. Just as all of you know what he did. You stood by and watched, just like you have done now. For that, you will all pay with your lives,” Alcina told them. Daniela watched from afar as Alcina literally ripped through every single one of them. “Go back to the castle, clean yourself up.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What are you going to do here?” Daniela asked. Alcina never did answer her, but the glare she received was enough to get Daniela running back home. Alcina stared at the mess she had created, grabbed your head from the spike and torched the rest of the village. She made an escape back to the castle, buried Y/n’s body, and then watched from her room as the village burned throughout the night until the sun rose. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>